


Believe in Yourself

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Спецквест [2]
Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Furry, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Wings Title: Believe in Yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Translation: "Please, believe in yourself. If you believe, we can do it."ЗаданиеSCP-2615 - Если ты веришь.Автор:elolaps
Series: AGARD 2020 Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917874
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Прочее





	Believe in Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: "Please, believe in yourself. If you believe, we can do it."  
> Задание [SCP-2615 - Если ты веришь](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2615).
> 
> Автор: [elolaps](http://twitter.com/elolaps_art)


End file.
